Yumi, a misteriosa ninja
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Fic de Shuriken School: Yumi é a nova aluna do colégio, a melhor amiga de Eizan e colega de quarto de Okuni. Entretanto, a novata possui um misterioso passado, envolvendo o colégio Katana. Qual passado será esse? Será que ela poderá enfrentá-lo? EizanxOC
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Yumi, a misteriosa ninja**

**Capítulo 1.**

Tudo começou numa tenda de vidente. Não, você não leu errado! Uma vidente mostrava o futuro de alguém através da quiromancia.

**Vidente: ***passando os dedos pela mão de seu cliente* Você irá encontrar o amor da sua vida! Entretanto, essa garota tem um passado misterioso e faz de tudo para fugir dele!

**Cliente: **E como ela é fisicamente?

**Vidente: **Desculpe, mas não posso revelar isso! Só que irá conhecê-la num lugar que costuma frequentar muito!

**Voz: **Eizan, Ami, o que estão fazendo?

Os dois foram despertados de sua "sessão" com a voz de Kubo.

**Ami: ***vestida com roupas ciganas* Estou bancando a vidente do colégio Shuriken!

**Eizan: **E eu só estou aqui porque o Jimmy me desafiou a fazer isso!

**Kubo: **Tanto faz! Mas desfaçam isso agora que a aula já vai começar daqui a pouco!

Antes da aula, Jimmy perguntou ao Eizan como tinha sido a sessão.

**Eizan: ***entediado* Tirando a história do amor da minha vida, o resto das previsões foi uma perda de tempo!

**Jimmy: **O que ela disse sobre o amor de sua vida?

Eizan ia responder, mas Kubo entrou na sala.

**Kubo: **Antes de começar a aula, gostaria de anunciar que temos uma cara nova entre nós! Pode entrar!

Entrou na sala alguém da idade deles, que além de estar usando um uniforme igual ao de Eizan, tinha cabelos pretos escondidos sobre uma bandana azul-escura e um par de óculos igual ao de Kubo.

**Ninja: **Meu nome é Yumi e estou lisonjeada em conhecê-los!

**Ami: ***surpresa* "Lisonjeada"? Você é menina?

**Yumi: ***gota* Até onde eu vi, sim!

**Kubo: **Yumi é a filha adotada de minha irmã Nika e irá estudar conosco a partir de hoje! Espero que sejam legais com ela!

Depois disso, Yumi sentou-se ao lado de Okuni e a aula começou. Ou melhor, a hora da soneca. Só depois da aula que Okuni foi mostrar o colégio Shuriken para Yumi.

**Okuni: **Tenho certeza de que irá gostar bastante daqui! Os professores são muito legais!

**Yumi: **Então por que todo mundo dormiu na aula do tio Kubo?

**Okuni: ***gota* Digamos que o jeito dele de ensinar as coisas é um pouco... entediante! Mas não quer dizer que não gostamos dele! Antes ele do que um professor do colégio Katana!

**Yumi: ***assustada* Co-colégio Katana?

**Okuni: **Sim! Ele é o rival do colégio Shuriken e fica perto daqui!

**Yumi: ***tremendo* _Não achei que estivesse tão perto!_


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

Dias depois, Yumi já estava se acostumando com seus novos colegas e com o novo colégio. Mas algo a perturbava: o fato do colégio Katana ficar bem perto do colégio Shuriken.

Na beira do lago perto do colégio, ela refletia sobre isso.

**Yumi: **_Já faz 3 anos que aconteceu! Por que isso continua me perturbando?_

**Voz: **Oi Yumi!

**Yumi: ***disfarçando* Oi Eizan!

**Eizan: ***sentando ao lado dela* Pensando na morte da bezerra?

**Yumi: ***rindo* Espero que não! A bezerra não merece isso!

Os dois caíram na gargalhada. Desde que Okuni havia apresentado um para o outro e vice-versa, os dois ficaram muito amigos.

**Eizan: ***notando algo* Ei, eu não tinha reparado nesses "botões" em seu óculos! São para mexer no grau?

**Yumi: ***sorriso* Não, são pra diversas coisas! *tirando os óculos* Quer experimentar? Aperte o primeiro botão e coloque os óculos!

Eizan fez o que ela pediu e, ao colocar os óculos, levou um susto: podia ver o interior do corpo de Yumi.

**Eizan: **Uau! Eu tô vendo todo o seu esqueleto!

**Yumi: **Sim! E não é só isso que o óculos faz! Os outros botões são pra visão noturna e visão anti-invisibilidade!

**Eizan: ***apontando* E este quarto botão?

**Yumi: ***pegando os óculos de volta* Ah, este é para uso diário, claro!

**Eizan: **Se eu precisasse de óculos, pediria ao meu pai pra comprar um igualzinho ao seu!

**Yumi: **Acho que vai ser meio difícil! Fui eu mesma que fiz esses óculos!

**Eizan: ***desconfiado* Está brincando, não está?

**Yumi: ***sem ficar ofendida* Não! Desde que conheci minha mãe adotiva, Nika, ela me considera uma "Ninja Tecnologica"! O dojo onde moro com ela e meu pai está cheio de invenções, guardadas no sótão!

**Eizan: **Um dia, irei lá pra ver! Pode ter certeza!

**Voz: ***tom de deboche* E aí, perdedores do Shuriken?

Yumi arrepiou-se ao ouvir essa voz. Estava um pouco diferente, mas ainda a reconhecia. Ao olhar para quem havia falado, sua hipótese foi confirmada: Naginata, do colégio Katana.

**Eizan: ***sério* O que você quer aqui?

**Naginata: **Isso não deveria te interessar, já que o lago é público! Mas, já que perguntou...

Pêgo de surpresa, Eizan foi empurrado pra dentro do lago e quase se afogou. Após fazer isso, Naginata olhou para Yumi e a expressão debochada desapareceu.

**Naginata: ***desconfiado* Eu já não te vi em algum lugar?

Yumi engoliu em seco.

**Eizan: ***saíndo do lago* Essa cantada é muito velha, sabia disso?

**Naginata: **Isso não foi uma cantada, idiota! Eu já vi esse ninja em algum lugar!

Como Naginata não havia percebido que Yumi era uma menina, a mesma resolveu aproveitar.

**Yumi: ***engrossando a voz* Eu nunca te vi antes!

**Naginata: ***dando de ombros* É, acho que me enganei! Essa voz não é familiar! Bom, até mais, perdedores!

Naginata saiu dali, sem perceber que havia um rubor no rosto de Yumi.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

Ao abrir os olhos, Yumi reconheceu o lugar escuro onde estava: a sala de troféus do colégio Katana. Se não bastasse o lugar ser assustador à noite, estava rodeado de alunos.

Não conseguia distingui-los, mas sabia que eram inimigos.

**Aluno 1: **Como ousa tentar nos enganar, garota? O colégio Katana é um colégio para garotos!

**Yumi: ***com medo* Eu... eu não queria enganar ninguém! Eu juro!

**Aluno 2: **MENTIROSA! Você é tão mentirosa quanto seus irmãos, que foram seus cúmplices! Pra sorte deles, nasceram meninos! Então serão poupados! Pro seu azar, você nasceu menina! O que significa que irá pagar por isso!

Yumi olhou para seus irmãos, que eram segurados por outro aluno no qual não conseguia ver o rosto. O aluno ia aplicar o castigo, mas alguém o impediu.

Apesar de não poder ver o rosto, Yumi reconheceu a voz da pessoa a sua frente: era o diretor do colégio Katana.

**Diretor: **Bater nela não adiantará nada! Acho que a sala de tortura será muito mais eficaz!

**Yumi: ***sendo levada* NAGINATA!

* * *

**Grito: **NAGINATA, SOCORRO!

Todos os alunos, que dormiam na aula de Kubo, despertaram num salto com o grito de Yumi. Kubo já ia dar sermão, mas, ao ver Yumi chorando logo em seguida por causa do pesadelo horrível que havia tido e sendo consolada por Eizan, não conseguiu.

**Kubo: **Eizan, acompanhe Yumi até o quarto dela! Vou avisar os professores que ela não irá ao restante das aulas hoje!

Mesmo estranhando a atitude de Kubo, assim como seus colegas, Eizan acompanhou Yumi até o quarto. Tinha vontade de perguntar à ela o que havia acontecido, mas mudou de idéia, pois não queria deixa-la pior do que já estava.

No intervalo para o almoço, Eizan conversava com Okuni e Jimmy sobre o que havia acontecido.

**Jimmy: **Acho que a Yumi deve ter sonhado com algo bem terrível mesmo! Pra ter ficado daquele jeito... Alguém entendeu o que ela gritou que acordou todo mundo?

**Okuni: ***desconfiada* Se não estou enganada, ela gritou "Naginata, socorro!"!

**Eizan: ***confuso* Naginata? Meu rival do colégio Katana? Por que ela gritaria o nome dele?

**Okuni: **Pode ser que ela o conheça ou algo assim! Eu pensaria, depois dessa, que ela é espiã do colégio Katana, mas estaria errada! Ela pareceu ficar com medo quando citei o nome do colégio Katana outro dia!

**Eizan: ***emburrado* Aquele Naginata... Por que até nos sonhos da Yumi ele tem que aparecer pra me incomodar?

**Jimmy: ***sorriso maroto* "Até nos sonhos da Yumi"? Ih, tem algo diferente no ar! Você não está com ciúmes, está, Eizan? Queria que a Yumi sonhasse com você em vez de com o Naginata?

**Eizan: ***vermelho* N-não seja ridículo! Por que eu estaria com ciúmes? Yumi e eu não temos nada! Somos apenas amigos!

**Jimmy: ***sarcasmo* Claro! Vou fazer de conta que acredito!

Eizan só não respondeu à altura porque o almoço tinha acabado e tinham que ir para a aula com a Kita.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

Nos fins de semana, a maioria dos alunos do Colégio Shuriken voltavam pra casa, e Yumi não era exceção. Tanto que, num desses fins de semana, Eizan, Okuni e Jimmy foram à casa dela: o Dojo de Nika, irmã de Kubo.

**Eizan: ***sem graça* Ah... oi Nika! A Yumi está?

**Nika: ***sorriso* Sim, mas está tomando banho! Podem esperar no quarto dela, se quizerem! É a primeira porta à direita!

Os três agradeceram e foram até o quarto de Yumi, ficando surpresos ao entrarem nele, pois o lado esquerdo dele parecia um laboratório, cheio de invenções. Do lado direito do quarto, além da cama, havia um criado-mudo com um porta-retrato e três prateleiras cheias de livros.

**Jimmy: ***rindo* Me pergunto quem lê mais, Okuni: você ou a Yumi!

**Eizan: ***reparando no porta-retrato* Quem será aqui na foto?

Okuni e Jimmy observaram junto com Eizan: na foto, havia uma garotinha e dois garotinhos idênticos, mas os três aparentavam ter 7 anos. Estavam abraçados e riam juntos. Eizan, Okuni e Jimmy reconheceram a garotinha: era Yumi, só um pouco mais nova.

**Okuni: **Sem dúvida, é a Yumi! Mas quem são os dois garotinhos com ela? Parecem familiares!

Foi aí que Eizan notou um detalhe e ficou espantado.

**Eizan: ***olhos arregalados* Pessoal, eles... estão usando as roupas do Colégio Katana!

**Jimmy e Okuni: ***igualmente espantados* COMO?

**Voz: **O que estão fazendo?

Os três viraram-se assustados para a porta, onde Yumi se encontrava. Mas a expressão assustada deles transformou-se numa expressão surpresa: Yumi estava apenas com um vestido verde e sandálias rasteirinhas, sem os óculos e a bandana que usava diariamente. Seu cabelo negro era liso e chegava na cintura.

**Eizan: ***levemente corado* Uau!

Ao notar o porta-retrato na mão de Eizan, Yumi ficou pálida, o que não passou despercebido pelo trio.

**Yumi: ***com medo* Vo-vocês... Digam que não viram a foto!

**Okuni: **Lamento dizer, mas nós vimos! E acho que deve algumas explicações! Pertence ao colégio Katana?

**Yumi: **Não mais! Eu fui aluna do Colégio Katana há 3 anos, mas depois de um incidente, morro de medo daquele colégio!

**Jimmy: **Que incidente é esse? E quem são os dois meninos do retrato?

**Yumi: **Os dois meninos são meus irmãos-gêmeos, que também estudaram comigo no Colégio Katana! Eu contarei à vocês sobre meu passado, antes de vir morar aqui! Talvez me sinta melhor se desabafar com alguém!

**Eizan: **Vá em frente, Yumi!


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

Yumi sentou-se em sua cama e os outros copiaram a ação dela. Era a hora de contar toda a história.

**Yumi: **Tudo começou num antigo orfanato, local onde meus irmãos e eu fomos deixados! Eu gostava bastante da vida no orfanato, local em que tivemos contato com as artes marciais pela primeira vez, através de vídeos do Jackie Chan! Mas nossa vida mudou quando completamos 5 anos!

**Okuni: ***tensa* O que aconteceu?

**Yumi: **O diretor do colégio Katana apareceu no orfanato! Ele procurava crianças que tivessem talento nas artes marciais! Ele nos descobriu e nos levou pro colégio Katana, só que não sabia que eu era uma menina! Podem observar que, pela foto, não é uma surpresa que ele tenha me confundido, mesmo eu estando mais velha quando ela foi tirada!

Os três olharam a foto e perceberam que era verdade: Yumi estava com o cabelo curto, o que a confundia facilmente.

**Jimmy: **E como foi sua vida no colégio Katana?

**Yumi: **Bom, quando eu descobri que era um colégio para garotos, fiquei muito assustada, mas consegui esconder meu gênero por algum tempo! Meus irmãos, inclusive, foram meus cúmplices durante esse período! *corando* E... eu até me interessei por um dos rapazes enquanto estive lá!

**Eizan: ***tentando esconder o ciúme* E quem era? Naginata?

**Yumi: ***sem graça* Sim!

**Okuni: ***indignada* _Credo, que horror! Até o Choki é mais bonito que o Naginata!_

**Jimmy: ***tentando ignorar a cara de Okuni* Bem... e o que fizeram quando descobriram que você era uma menina?

**Yumi: ***tremendo* Fico arrepiada só de me lembrar! Ao descobrirem que eu era uma menina, através de um estúpido exame médico que o diretor mandou fazer de repente, um dos alunos tentou aplicar um castigo usando um chicote! Mas o diretor achou que era uma ideia melhor me mandar pra sala de tortura!

**Jimmy: ***em pânico* A SALA DE TORTURA NÃO!

**Eizan: ***assustado* O que é a sala de tortura?

**Jimmy: **É pra onde vão os alunos que cometem um delito muito grave! Eu soube que nenhum aluno do Katana saiu de lá vivo!

**Yumi: ***sorriso triste* Você está certo! Só saí de lá viva porque a Nika, que era professora do colégio na época, me tirou de lá e me criou como se fosse sua filha! Como tenho medo que o diretor do colégio Katana me descubra, uso um disfarce!

**Okuni: ***sorriso encorajador* Você não precisa de disfarce, Yumi! Está segura no colégio Shuriken! Nenhum de nós deixará que a machuquem!

**Yumi: ***lágrimas nos olhos* Obrigada Okuni! Meninos!

Os quatro compartilharam um abraço.


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

Ao retornarem ao colégio depois que o fim de semana terminou, Yumi deciciu seguir um conselho de Eizan, Jimmy e Okuni: contar aos professores. Como o trio, estes também disseram que Yumi estaria segura no colégio Shuriken e até contaram que não era a única que passava por isso, pois Marcos também tinha pessoas atrás deles (pra quem não se lembra, Os Três santos).

Com o alívio de Yumi, também veio uma pequena mudança de visual por parte desta: ela aposentou a bandana e trançou os cabelos como sua mãe, além de usar os óculos especiais somente quando necessário, já que não tinha problema de visão e o óculos era uma invenção para as batalhas.

Apesar de Yumi estar mais aberta, ainda tinha coisas que perturbavam Eizan.

**Eizan: **O que aconteceu com os irmãos de Yumi? Ainda estão estudando no colégio Katana ou também foram castigados? Quem serão eles? E será que a Yumi ainda gosta do Naginata?

**Jimmy: ***girando os olhos* O que eu sei é que essas suas perguntas já estão me deixando com dor de cabeça! *sorriso maroto* E você está com ciúmes do Naginata!

**Eizan: ***indignado* Quem aqui está com ciúmes?

**Jimmy: **Ora, Eizan, admita: você... está... apaixonado... pela Yumi! E está com ciúmes porque ela era apaixonada pelo Naginata! Talvez ainda seja!

**Eizan: ***irritado* Tá bom, eu gosto dela! Ou melhor EU AMO A YUMI! Satisfeito?

**Jimmy: **Muito! Bom, vamos pra sala!

Os dois saíram dali, sem notar uma certa morena de cabelo trançado que estava passando e ouviu a declaração, ficando vermelha de vergonha.

**Yumi: ***murmurando e com olhos arregalados* Eizan...

Na sala de aula...

**Jimmy: **Por um lado, você está certo! Yumi ainda é uma garota que foge do próprio passado misterioso!

De repente, deu um click na cabeça de Eizan. Na hora, ele lembrou-se da previsão que Ami havia feito.

* * *

**Ami: **Você irá encontrar o amor da sua vida! Entretanto, essa garota tem um passado misterioso e faz de tudo para fugir dele!

**Eizan: **E como ela é fisicamente?

**Ami: **Desculpe, mas não posso revelar isso! Só que irá conhecê-la num lugar que costuma frequentar muito!

* * *

**Eizan: **_De repente, a Ami estava certa! Yumi tem um passado misterioso que vivia fugindo e ainda a conheci num lugar que frequento muito: o colégio Shuriken! Sem dúvida, é dela que a previsão falava!_


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

Dias depois, no Colégio Katana, o diretor falava com seus alunos.

**Diretor: **Eu fui informado de que o colégio Shuriken andou recebendo novos alunos! Alguém sabe alguma coisa sobre isso?

**Naginata: ***forçando a memória* Bom, eu vi um aluno desconhecido outro dia, que estava com Eizan! Sem dúvida, era um novato!

**Diretor: **Bom saber disso! Quero informações sobre esses alunos a qualquer custo! Eles poderão ser um problema! Fui claro?

Todos os alunos concordaram, engolindo em seco. Só quando o diretor saiu é que ficaram mais aliviados.

**Bruce Chang: **O que vamos fazer? Invadir o Colégio Shuriken?

**Gêmeo 1: **Não é uma ideia ruim! Tenho certeza de que o diretor do colégio possui as fichas dos novatos!

**Naginata: **Concordo! Mas é melhor fazermos isso à noite! Não é uma boa ideia correr o risco de ser visto por algum professor!

De volta ao colégio Shuriken, Okuni e Yumi conversavam no quarto.

**Okuni: ***surpresa* O Eizan disse mesmo aquilo?

**Yumi: ***corando e de cabeça baixa* Sim! Mas eu não sei o que fazer! Ainda sinto alguma coisa por... você-sabe-quem!

**Voz: **Quer dizer Naginata?

Só quando Ami se pronunciou que as duas garotas notaram que ela estava parada na porta.

**Yumi: **Como sabe que é Naginata?

**Ami: **As notícias correm! Mas se o problema é a indecisão entre Naginata e Eizan, por que não fica com os dois?

**Okuni: ***indignada* Mesmo que Naginata fosse de nosso colégio, ainda assim não seria justo! Como se sentiria se a pessoa que mais gosta estivesse com você e outra garota ao mesmo tempo?

**Ami: **Está bem! Não está mais aqui quem falou!

**Yumi: **Mesmo assim, continuo confusa! Okuni, você era apaixonada pelo Eizan até conhecer seu atual namorado! Como soube que ele era a pessoa certa?

**Okuni: **Tentando descobrir o que mais gostava em cada um deles! No final, tomei minha decisão! Você também saberá quem é a pessoa certa! Confie em mim!

**Daisuke: ***entrando no quarto* Detesto interromper, belezuras, mas a aula com Vlad-sensei já vai começar!

As meninas agradeceram e saíram do quarto. Claro que Daisuke tentou beijar Ami antes de seguí-las... mas levou um tapa da loira.

**Ami: ***emburrada* Ele nunca muda! Não é surpresa que não tenha conseguido uma namorada!

**Yumi: **Verdade! Mas ele é divertido quando não tenta te beijar!

**Okuni: **Tenho que concordar com você, Yumi!


	8. Chapter 8

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 8.**

À noite, como combinado, certos alunos do colégio Katana invadiram o colégio Shuriken: Naginata, Bruce Chang e os Gêmeos Kimura.

**Gêmeo 2: **Detesto ser estraga-prazeres, mas... alguém aqui sabe onde fica o gabinete do diretor de Shuriken?

Todo mundo negou com a cabeça.

**Bruce Chang: **Então o jeito vai ser nos separarmos! A chance de um de nós conseguir as fichas será maior! E é melhor fazermos isso antes que alguém nos veja e arme um escândalo! Nos encontramos aqui em meia-hora!

Todos concordaram e se separaram.

**Naginata: **_Eu já estive aqui antes, não deve ser difícil achar o gabinete! Huh?_

Algo dentro de um dos quartos chamou a atenção de Naginata, fazendo-o entrar. Era o quarto das meninas, onde havia algumas invenções recentes de Yumi ao lado de sua cama.

**Naginata: ***segurando uma das invenções* _Não sei o que é isto, mas é bem interessante! Vou levar de lembrança!_

Entretanto, ao olhar para Yumi, Naginata corou forte por alguma razão. Não reconheceu Yumi como sua ex-colega do colégio Katana, mas sentiu algo estranho.

**Naginata: ***inclinando-se para ver melhor* _Essa garota é linda... e deve ser novata! Eu me lembraria dela se a tivesse visto antes!_

**Voz: ***falando baixo* Naginata!

Naginata assustou-se e virou-se para a porta, onde Bruce Chang o olhava com uma cara de "ficou maluco?".

**Bruce Chang: **Cai fora daí!

Naginata saiu rápido dali, com a invenção de Yumi nas mãos e o rosto mais vermelho do que um tomate.

**Naginata: ***indignado consigo mesmo* _Eu não acredito nisso! A falta de mulher no colégio Katana está me fazendo perder a cabeça? Eu quase beijei uma garota do Colégio Shuriken!_

**Bruce Chang: ***notando a invenção de Yumi* O que é isso aí?

**Naginata: **Não faço a menor ideia! Podemos descobrir quando voltarmos para...

Naginata não teve tempo de completar a frase, pois os irmãos Kimura apareceram correndo com os documentos nas mãos.

**Gêmeos: **CORRAM!

Naginata e Bruce Chang logo entenderam o porquê: os professores Vlad e Kita e o diretor do colégio estavam atrás dos gêmeos.

**Vlad, Kita e Diretor: **VOLTEM AQUI, SEUS LADRÕES!

Os gritos acordaram o colégio inteiro, que acenderam as luzes, inclusive as meninas.

**Ami: ***bocejando* O que será que está havendo?

**Okuni: **Alguém deve ter entrado no colégio pra roubar alguma coisa! *girando os olhos* Como se tivesse algo de valor pra ser roubado aqui!

**Yumi: ***olhando para suas invenções* Essa não!

**Okuni: ***preocupada* Algum problema, Yumi?

**Yumi: **Uma de minhas invenções foi roubada!


	9. Chapter 9

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 9.**

No dia seguinte, Okuni e Yumi contaram o ocorrido para Eizan e Jimmy.

**Jimmy: **Roubaram uma invenção sua? Por que alguém ia querer roubar uma de suas invenções malucas?

**Yumi: ***indignada* Minhas invenções não são malucas! Algumas delas são bem úteis! *refletindo* Embora a invenção que fora roubada não fosse lá muito útil!

**Eizan: **Qual era a invenção?

**Yumi: **Uma espécie de controle remoto que desliga a energia do ambiente em que estiver! E olha que era só um protótipo, nem se parecia com um controle ainda!

**Okuni: **Mesmo assim, gostaria de saber quem é o ladrão!

A resposta logo foi dada quando o Diretor interrompeu a aula de Kubo para dar um aviso.

**Diretor: **Pessoal, como todos sabem, nossa escola foi invadida ontem à noite e os culpados foram identificados: alunos do 1º ano do Colégio Katana!

Foi o bastante para deixar Yumi em pânico e extremamente pálida.

**Yumi: ***se descabelando* _Não... Os alunos do colégio Katana, não! Se eles entraram no nosso quarto... devem ter me reconhecido! O QUE EU FAÇO?_

**Diretor: **Eles tentaram roubar as fichas dos novos alunos, mas Vlad, Kita e eu conseguimos impedí-los! Mesmo assim, eles levaram alguma coisa! Seja lá o que for que tenham roubado, fiquem alertas! Pode ser perigoso!

Mais tarde, no quarto das meninas, Okuni falava com Yumi.

**Okuni: **Yumi, você tem que fazer alguma coisa! Invenções em mãos erradas podem causar um desastre, e seu controle remoto não é exceção! Tem que recuperá-lo antes que os alunos do Colégio Katana descubram como funciona!

**Yumi: ***tremendo* Eu sei, mas... aquele colégio me dá arrepios! Tenho certeza de que ainda estão atrás de mim!

**Okuni: **Ajuda se eu disser que vou junto contigo?

Okuni deu um sorriso encorajador, o que acalmou Yumi e a tornou mais confiante.

**Yumi: **Okuni, obrigada pelo apoio! Iremos nesta mesma noite recuperar minha invenção! Não importa quem teremos que enfrentar!

**Okuni: **É assim que se fala!

De volta ao colégio Katana, Naginata estava com o Diretor, e este não parecia nada contente.

**Diretor: **Vocês entraram no Colégio Shuriken e NÃO PEGARAM NENHUMA FICHA?

**Naginata: ***tremendo* N-Não, Diretor-sama, mas conseguimos outra coisa! *mostrando o controle remoto* É uma invenção feita por uma aluna novata do 1º ano! _Muito gata por sinal! Ih, já estou pensando nisso de novo?_

**Diretor: ***analizando o controle* Hum... É uma invenção simples, mas muito bem feita pra uma aluna tão jovem! Aposto que ela consegue fazer bem mais do que isso! Se conheço o diretor do Colégio Shuriken, deve ter contado sobre a invasão de vocês, o que quer dizer que, quando a tal aluna descobrir que a invenção sumiu, provavelmente virá atrás dela!

**Naginata: **É possível!

**Diretor: ***autoritário* Naginata, eu quero essa aluna capturada! Com o talento dela, podemos obrigá-la a fazer invenções que irão acabar de vez com o Colégio Shuriken! FUI BEM CLARO?

**Naginata: ***tremendo* S-sim, Diretor-sama!

Naginata saiu dali antes que o Diretor mudasse de ideia.

**Naginata: ***sorriso malicioso* _Essa situação pode não ser tão ruim assim! Aproveito, conheço a gata inventora e, quem sabe, dou uns beijinhos! Por causa do imbecil do Bruce Shang, não pude fazer isso noite passada!_


	10. Chapter 10

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 10.**

Quando a noite chegou, lá foram Yumi e Okuni pra dentro do colégio Katana recuperar o controle.

**Okuni: **Precisava ocultar o rosto desse jeito?

**Yumi: **É claro que sim! Eu posso até entrar no Colégio Katana, mas não vou deixar o rosto a mostra pra eles!

**Okuni: **Sabe pra onde estamos indo?

**Yumi: **Com certeza! Meu "óculos de mil e uma utilidades" nunca falha! No momento, o óculos está dizendo que acabamos de chegar à sala de troféus!

**Okuni: ***surpresa* Tem certeza? Na última vez que estive aqui, o salão de troféus era cheio de alarmes! E aqui não tem nenhum!

**Voz: **Nenhum que você consiga ver! As coisas mudam, sabia?

As duas garotas viraram-se assustadas para quem havia falado e notaram Naginata, acompanhado dos alunos do colégio. Como Yumi estava usando um casaco com capuz que ocultava seu rosto, ninguém percebeu um leve rubor no rosto dela.

**Okuni: ***irritada* O que quer dizer com "As coisas mudam"?

**Naginata: ***expressão malvada* Nós sabíamos que a criadora daquele controle voltaria pra recuperar sua invenção! Então colocamos um alarme atrás da parede, que pudesse anunciar quem entrasse aqui sem que o invasor conseguisse escapar! Mas isso não é nada comparado ao que a criadora do controle pode fazer, pelo que fiquei sabendo!

**Okuni: **Vocês estão querendo... raptar quem criou o controle?

**Bruce Chang: **É isso aí! Ela pode criar invenções incríveis que acabariam com o Colégio Shuriken! Naginata que deu essa ideia ao Diretor!

Yumi arregalou os olhos. No fundo, sabia que Naginata era mau desde sempre, mas só agora que teve coragem de admitir isso para si mesma.

**Yumi: **_Eu não posso acreditar que eles pretendem me usar! Agora é oficial: chega de fugir!_

Yumi abaixou o capuz, deixando o rosto a mostra. Como esperava, Naginata a reconheceu como a inventora do controle, mas ao contrário das outras vezes, Yumi não estava com medo de ninguém.

**Yumi: **Vocês me querem? Então venham me pegar!

Mas eles não encostaram um dedo em Yumi, pois duas pessoas os impediram, acertando-os com um chute. As duas pessoas eram Eizan e Jimmy.

**Okuni: ***surpresa* Eizan? Jimmy? Como descobriram que estávamos aqui?

**Jimmy: ***posição de luta* Ami nos disse!

**Eizan: **Tratem de recuperar o controle e sair daqui! Nós cuidamos deles!

**Yumi: ***emocionada* Eizan... Tome cuidado, Eizan!

Yumi lhe deu um beijo rápido nos lábios, antes de sair correndo dali com Okuni.

**Eizan: ***sem acreditar* Eu beijei uma menina... Eu beijei uma menina na boca...

**Jimmy: **EIZAN, ACORDA! NÃO IRÁ BEIJÁ-LA DE NOVO SE FICAR AÍ PARADO!

**Eizan: ***depertando* Ah... certo, Jimmy!

Os dois lutaram juntos contra os alunos do Colégio Katana, esperando distraí-los tempo o bastante para as meninas conseguirem fugir.


	11. Chapter 11

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 11.**

Okuni e Yumi continuaram correndo, tentando imaginar onde estava o controle.

**Okuni: **Esse colégio é tão grande que vai ser impossível achá-lo! É como procurar uma agulha num palheiro! AI!

Okuni gritou quando ela e Yumi foram puxadas para dentro de uma porta. Não conseguia ver quem as havia puxado, só ouviu uma voz que mandou que os seguissem. Desconfiada, segurou-se em Yumi, que conseguia enxergar graças ao óculos especial e, por isso, seguiu as pessoas sem problemas.

**Okuni: **Pra onde estamos indo?

**Voz 1: **Pra fora do colégio, através de uma passagem secreta!

**Yumi: ***sorriso maroto* _Sabia!_

**Okuni: **Mas... não podemos ir! Temos que recuperar a invenção da Yumi!

**Voz 2: **O controle está conosco!

Se Okuni continuava desconfiada, quando saíram pra fora do colégio levou um susto ao ver quem eram as duas pessoas. Diante delas estavam os gêmeos Kimura.

**Okuni: ***chocada* Vo-vocês? Mas... por quê?

**Gêmeo 1: **Devíamos uma pra Yumi há muito tempo!

**Gêmeo 2: ***estendendo o controle* Aqui está seu controle remoto! Continua criativa como sempre, irmãzinha!

Ignorando a cara espantada de Okuni, Yumi abraçou os gêmeos Kimura que, pelo que Okuni sacou logo, eram os irmãos dela.

**Yumi: **Obrigada pela ajuda, manos! São os melhores irmãos que eu poderia ter!

**Gêmeo 2: ***soltando o abraço* Você também é uma ótima irmã! A gente se vê por aí!

Os dois irmãos foram embora, sendo observados por Yumi, que tinha um sorriso no rosto.

**Okuni: **Então os irmãos que estudavam contigo no colégio Katana... eram os gêmeos Kimura?

**Yumi: ***sorriso leve* Sim! Por que acha que meu nome completo é Yumi Kimura?

Okuni ia responder, mas foi interrompida quando Eizan e Jimmy apareceram, completamente estropiados.

**Eizan: **Fico feliz em saber que estão bem! Foi complicado distrair Naginata e os outros, mas conseguimos fugir!

**Jimmy: **Verdade! E olha que sem os gêmeos Kimura foi complicado! Imagina se eles estivessem lá?

**Eizan: **Me pergunto o que eles estavam fazendo pra não terem ajudado seus colegas!

Okuni e Yumi trocaram um olhar cúmplice, antes de Yumi enlaçar o braço de Eizan.

**Yumi: **Pode deixar que contarei tudo... Lindinho!

Eizan corou com o "lindinho", enquanto Jimmy e Okuni espremiam o riso, antes de voltarem ao Colégio Shuriken.

No final, Yumi, a misteriosa ninja, já não tinha mais mistérios a esconder.

FIM!


End file.
